lobos de la noche The beginning (epilogue) en espanol capítulo 2
by d.mendez1
Summary: Hola chicos este es el segundo capítulo de mi trilogía ya que se remonta en el tiempo que muestra la relación del desarrollo de kiba y sakura y mientras Naruto y Sasuke se han ido y el desarrollo de todos los personajes y cómo se desarrollan a partir de genin a Chunin y así sucesivamente así como la vida cotidiana ... de todos modos espero que disfruten pls dejar sus comentarios .


Hola chicos este es el segundo capítulo de mi trilogía ya que se remonta en el tiempo que muestra la relación del desarrollo de kiba y sakura y mientras Naruto y Sasuke se han ido y el desarrollo de todos los personajes y cómo se desarrollan a partir de genin a Chunin y así sucesivamente así como la vida cotidiana ... de todos modos espero que disfruten pls dejar sus comentarios y bye .. !

* Sakura narrorating - Todo empezó hace dos años y medio , cuando la misión de " traer de vuelta a sasuke " había fracasado y naruto ya había buscado a entrenar con jirayih . Yo estaba empezando a entrenar con tsunade dama junto con ino ..

* Ino- .. ugh ! Casi lo tengo .. Ja Ja! Sí. .. im finalmente mejorando en control de chakra .

. * Tsunade- .. bueno bueno .. ustedes R saliendo muy bien .. muy bueno que ustedes dos .. ahora toda la alabanza a un lado tengo algo que va a ayudar al progreso de su entrenamiento

* Ino una mirada sakura el uno al otro .

* interiores pensamientos- .. Tsunades dama de sakura nos va a correr desigual ..

* Tsunade- .. im va a asignar a sus propios paitents

* sakura ino y tanto * - ¡Cómo! ¿estás seguro estabas listo ..

* Tsunade - .. estoy seguro. Y los pacientes Estoy seguro de que los conoces bien .. ino le conpanied con Chouji .. sakura , se le asignará a kiba Inuzuka ..

* sakura - ? .. eh ..

* Tsunade- .. kiba recibió tremenda lesión en las costillas durante su pelea con uno de los hombres orruchimarus ( sakon / ukon ) en la misión de recuperación sasuke .. y como ustedes saben Kibas lucha estilo requiere de todos los aspectos de su cuerpo .. que Shaud tener sido sanado por ahora, pero él es muy terco y otra lo hace con su formación .. tener cuidado y asegurarse de que no hace nada imprudente . Para el próximo mes .. Como kiba y anda Choji en

* Olas kiba en sakura ..

* kiba - Yo! ..  
* A la mañana siguiente * ..  
* kiba llama a la puerta sakuras

* kiba -EH .. SAKURRA ! Cmon No tengo todo el día tengo que entrenar ..

* sakura- Muy bien .. im commi .. UFF ! ..

* golpes sakura Fore cabezas con kiba ..  
* Ambos  
* OW Ow ow ! ..

* kiba sakura que doler ..

* Kiba - lo que sobre mí el poder de in tha cabeza tanto de los suyos .. whatever cmon tenemos que irnos

* kiba agarra sakuras mano y va a los campos de entrenamiento ..

* kiba - . Hey hinata .. shino me voy a estar entrenando con sakura por un tiempo Tsunades órdenes ..

* Hinata- .. que .. bueno bueno, esta bien ..

* shino - bien .. hi .. sakura

* sakura- oye shino .. hinataaaaa ! .. * kiba la arrastra *

* kiba - cmon im listo para entrenar ya ... Se quitan a lugar de entrenamiento ... Horas más tarde ..

* kiba - .. Huff Huff Huff ! .. * sakura- .. kiba ur más de hacerlo de nuevo .. * kiba - que no puede ser ayudado tengo que conseguir más fuerte * como kiba pantalones sosteniendo su lado * .. PlOff ! ... cae boca abajo en el suelo. Se desmayó y cansado.

* sakura- .. se pone manos y recoge su cabeza .. * sakura- huff .. este tipo ...

* El próximo día ..

* kiba - ... HEYY SAKURRAA ! .. cmon tengo que ir a entrenar ..

* sakura- ya estoy listo .. * - kiba bueno entonces vamos a ir ... 6 .. horas más tarde ... Vizard ! .. FANG FANG OVER ! ... huff .. huff .. huff .. huff .. * sakura - .. Kibas cada vez más fuerte ... pero aún así .. ¿qué le cuento más de hacerlo ... es ..

* kiba levanta la rodilla desde el suelo ..

* kiba - oye sakura im lo siento, no pude dejar de traer a Sasuke de vuelta con naruto .

* sakura mira con cara de sorprendido sólo a desmantelar su expresión sadend como ella hace una pausa un poco * ..

* sakura- Kiba .. está bien .. realmente sólo tiene que descansar ..

* kiba - .. no .. yo sé im en 3 ª posición en comparación con Sasuke y Naruto y no voy a reposar hasta que im ...  
* Ploof ! ... cae boca abajo ..

* sakura- levanta la cabeza y envuelve un brazo alrededor de su cuello .. kiba abrir ligeramente sus ojos sonríe luego se vuelve a dormir .. sakura lo levanta para que puedan salir. * sakuras susurros -... mabe

Y así es como sakura y kiba comenzaron esperanza u disfrutar después de u leer por favor deje ur comentarios y también si me shud escribo otra kiba saku teniendo lugar correcto wen sasuke izquierda gracias u ^ _ ^


End file.
